


mirror image

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kid Hates Himself, M/M, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Violence, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a shapeshifting kishin egg can take the form of whatever you hate the most.





	mirror image

thwak.  
thwak.  
thwak.  
again and again, the metal handle of liz connected with flesh. she had become covered in splattered blood, her meister overdoing it in a blinded rage against this shape-shifting kishin egg. she didn't like this.

kid was lost, relishing in the opportunity to do what he’d wanted to for so long, shaking with rage as he violently pounded on the form below him, using enough force to completely deform it.  
“disgusting! worthless, useless! pathetic- die, die, die!” his voice was rabid, disfigured by the rawness in his throat.  
“I'll take the form of what you hate most, rage is a form of madness, too..” the sinister words of their enemy that night rang in her head as kid repeatedly bludgeoned his own face. well, the face of the kishin that had taken his form.  
she hadn't even been worried before, when the shapeshifting took the form of medusa in order to make maka lose her cool. Maka had handled it, remaining calm as she landed her attack. it hadn't even worked on black☆star, who had become face to face with his own father.

so why was kid….?  
and why did the kishin become a doppelganger of death the kid, in order to mirror what he hated most?  
Liz couldn't even wrap her mind around it, the other meisters and weapons in shock as they watched, unsure of what to do. kid could have easily finished it off with liz and patty's gunshots, but he instead chose to kill it using intimate strikes. 

it wasn't working, though. the kishin eggs soul was healing, even though all that was left of the doppelganger’s face was a bloody and broken mess. it didn't even look like kid anymore. the egg was feeding off his rage, his madness that surfaced at the opportunity to punish himself.

Liz felt tears form in her eyes, fighting the nausea she felt upon being used like this against someone who looked exactly like her own meister.

‘It’s not him. it's not him, but...why is he doing this? ... why…?’

patty trembled in his other hand, there was nothing liz could do.  
she heard maka screaming.  
“stop! kid, stop it! please, snap out of it!”  
“Get a grip, man!” souls tinny voice was also heard.  
“please!”  
maka tried, but was shoved aside by blackstar who came behind the young reaper, slinking his strong arms underneath kid’s, tsubaki having been placed aside.  
“that's enough.”  
he pulled kid off of his own mangled doppleganger, the real one panting and still shaking with rage, blood splattered on his face and hand and all over liz.  
He looked at the fake version, and although it had been the spitting image of death the kid before, after being assaulted, had become a bloody pulp, black and white hair framing a mess of bone, blood, teeth, and god knows what else, atop of a body that wore kid’s clothing, stained with red, arms and legs bent and broken at hellish angles. 

blackstar had to look away, unable to stomach the sight of his best friend so badly broken, even if the real version was alive and struggling against his grip. He tried to get away, still seeing red.  
“kid, stop it right now. this has gone on long enough!” he yells firmly into kid’s ear, the other exhaling. blackstar’s voice brought him clarity.  
“you're not helping. in fact, let us finish this guy off, okay? stay out of it.” blackstar instructs, shoving the reaper away. the kishin egg had already returned to it’s former state, his soul having been strengthened by kid’s outburst.  
all of the precieved damage kid had done had been reversed, revealing his proper doppelganger once again.  
“oh, thank-you for that. quite rejuvenating.”  
he said, having perfected the sound of kid’s voice.  
“oh, but you made me all assymetrical! how could you?” he said in an overexaggerated, mocking tone, kid gripping his guns and lunging forward, only to be stopped by blackstar’s arm.  
“I told you to stay back!”  
he shoved him away, blackstar and maka leaping for the kishin egg in his stead.  
and just like that, it had changed form again, back to medusa for maka.  
she controlled herself, methodically striking it, blackstar coming in behind.  
kid caught his breath, blood rushing to his head as he felt the tension from before leave his body.  
when the kishin had transformed, it hadn't just been an image of him.  
what kid saw was how he saw himself, and the moment this form had opened his mouth, kid lost it. he had gone into a white rage, eager to destroy that concept of himself.  
he'd been tricked.  
he'd made things worse for blackstar and maka because he couldn't reign in his own emotions, and now he couldn't even be trusted to fight this enemy.  
he felt liz trembling in his grip, which he loosened as he fell to his knees.  
Liz and patty both lit up, taking their human forms once again. instantly, patty was rubbing her older sisters back, both of them crouched behind kid, facing away from him. Liz’s shoulders shook with silent sobs, shaken up by the illusion she'd just taken part in.  
he turned to her, reaching a hand out.  
“liz..”  
“don't! just don’t.” she hissed, her human form covered in blood just as her weapon form had been.  
"i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that.. I just couldn't see-"  
"please stop, I just can't right now..." she snapped, voice broken.  
kid felt ice in his stomach, turning back around and watching as maka and blackstar fought.  
he caught his breath. Somehow, the kishin egg had brought all the feelings underneath his surface to the forefront of his mind for the first time. Everything he thought about himself, as his thoughts of wanting to die and disappear, everything he'd ever hated about himself, all overtook him at once. He wondered how maka and blackstar could stand it. maybe because they worked through their issues on the regular, and kid instead insisted on bottling everything up. To have all of his hatred for himself suddenly ripped up the the surface, feelings he didn't even know he had, had caused a momentary slip in judgement.  
He wanted to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something violent


End file.
